


Never Kill At Night For The Wolves Of Dark Will Prowl

by Queen_HarleenQuinzel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_HarleenQuinzel/pseuds/Queen_HarleenQuinzel
Summary: A hand offering. A powerful hand at that and it was promising her the galaxy and all the stars it held. To take or not to take. That was the question, no that was the dilemma. Her dilemma sadly...She was at a crossroads what with her light saying for her to stay loyal to the resistance while her darkness was yelling and screaming at her to give in and be his empress and rule by his side. To say that her dark side was winning for once was an understatement and she was starting to be fine with that.So she took the biggest leap she had ever taken in her life and said yes to him and the stars.





	1. An Empress Of The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this, I hope you like it somewhat.
> 
> Also, this used to be called "A New Rule" but I orphaned it and now I'm making it again for some weird reason. soooo....yea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has gone to the darkside and has a new look. Kylo has gathered the Council Of Advisors to see if they can accept the new Rey as their empress...

Rey looked at the closet in front of her and sighed. The dresses that hung were gorgeous and beautiful, but at the same time left little to the imagination. Slits up the thigh were partnered with sparkling deep neck lines. Kylo really did want her image as an empress to be strong yet sexy and she didn't mind one bit. Yes, it was different but she could handle it.

She picked out a dress that was black as the galaxy itself and had blood red stones on it. Slipping it on, Rey raised her head towards the ceiling and moaned at how it felt on her skin. Soft. Smooth. Silky. To her it felt like a dream. A lustful dream that would never end. She looked in the mirror next to her and smiled a devilish grin. She was the image of risque power and Rey was in love. Now all she had to do was put on her heels, fix her face and hair, then walk out and impress her man till he fell to his knees.

 _" Kylo, are the Advisors ready to see me?"_   Rey asked smoothly through the bond. Kylo didn't answer at first and Rey expected that out of him, he never answered immediately.  _"Yes my queen, they are. Please come down to the main hall. I await your presence to be by my side."_ Rey breathed in deeply, relaxed her raging nerves, and breathed out. She started her walk down to the hall and held her head high the whole way through. She felt strong and that is what she needed at the moment. Strength. Yes, Rey might have looked powerful, but going in front of judgmental people was not her strong suit. She always broke down in one way or another. Even though she had a tough life on Jakku, at the end of the day she was still the little girl that got traded for alcohol.

When she finally got to the main hall doors, Rey stooped, closed her eyes, sighed, and pressed on forward. Going down the stairs, she saw the Advisors and best of all, Kylo. He always looked so good in black, then again he never wore anything else. She was happy about this fact. 

It was her little secret.

Just like she thought, Kylo fell to his knees at her beauty. When she reached, he ran his hands over her lower curves and looked at her like she was a goddess from above. Which to Kylo, Rey was.

"You. Look. Beautiful." The emperor breathed out. Kylo got up from the floor and kissed her ever so lightly. " Let us get this meeting in motion, shall we?" Kylo asked as he turned to the Advisors. Once everyone had taken a seat, Rey was still standing as she didn't know were to sit. It had seemed as if they all had a certain seat assigned to them. There was one left and it was the chair opposite Kylo's. A chair with a big back like his. She went to go look at it and saw red stones on it. She felt the large chair and touched velvet. Rey turned her head toward Kylo and asked, "Is this chair mine?"

"Yes,I had the chair made just for you. Do you like it?" Kylo responded. Rey decided to be picky and answered with a shrug. "It's fine, I guess. I mean, instead of velvet it could be silk and be smooth. There could also be silver stones and not just be limited to red ones. Do you think you fix that for me?" Rey was playing her cards as a wicked woman, but hid all behind an innocent smile.  Kylo sat up straight and had someone take the orders for the new chair right away. He never wanted his wonderful queen to be unhappy, especially because of himself. 

After the new chair was brought out quickly, the meeting got started on the important at hand, Rey and her possible ruling as empress. Advisor Winga got started. "Well, Rey I am glad to finally meet you. May I be the first to say that you look stunning. Anyway, with your possible new ruling as empress by the side of our powerful emperor, I believe that the First Order will be unstoppable. We will take over the rest of the galaxy and rid of the annoying Resistance. We have new plans to take the said group over and possibly make new stormtroopers out of them." Rey was very happy what the Advisor said and smiled.

"Thank you Advisor Winga. I appreciate what you said about me. Plus, the news of your new workings of ridding the galaxy of that scum called the Resistance pleases me very much and I'm sure it pleases our emperor more."

Kylo could tell many of the Advisors were now starting to see that Rey was the right choice to be ruling as an empress, but he could still tell there was some that weren't quite sure yet. He really needed to fix that and fast too. The Advisors were the ones who would state if Rey was fit enough for this position and he had already promised a few things promoting her. If it was only up to him, this meeting would've been done a long time ago.

"Kylo" Rey yelled with her fist brought down. Kylo blinked and realized he had drifted out. He also realized that his queen was not the happiest at the moment, which was not good. When she was not happy she tended not to talk to him or scream in his face. He didn't like either one.

"Were you listening to the plans at all?" Rey screamed at him. She was the only who could scare or make cower in guilt or fear. Well, the only person  _now_. But that's a story that can explain itself.

Rey didn't know why she asked at all when it was plainly obvious he hadn't been. She was furious, but in spite of the Advisors and how this was probably looking, she decided to calm herself and continue on with the topic at hand. She was going to start talking when Advisor Jadop beat her to it and began,"I do not think we need to see or talk about anything else concerning our future empress. Believing that we are all on the same page, I say we take a vote. Everyone Against her ruling by the emperor's side, say "aye"." To both Kylo's and Rey's happiness, not a word word was spoken. "Everyone for her to rule by the emperor's side say "aye"." A chorus of them filled the hall. "Well, then it is settled. You are to be our new empress!" Advisor Jadop proclaimed with a grin.

Rey shed a glistening tear. She was going to live happily with the man she loved and rule over people like the empress she would be.

 

 The only problem was, Rey didn't have one thought of how to be an empress of the galaxy...


	2. Life Different From The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a problem that rests on his shoulders and his alone and it could break not only Rey's heart, but the galaxy as well. While Kylo deals with his problem, Rey finds out two things about herself. She has found confidence in herself to rule over the people of the galaxy and well, she might have a new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while since I posted. I was in a mental hospital for a few weeks and now I'm out so here we go.

The galaxy was quiet at all times, yet _seemed_ to be loud when needed. Like now for instance, it was radiating sound of the past wars in silence. Rey could see them happening right in front of her and yet she was still looking out upon stars. 

 

_"I don't want to rule..."_

 

Oh how wrong she'd been. She didn't know it then, but she loved ruling, loved the feeling of having power over people who would cower before her. The fact that Kylo was on this list of people made her proud of herself. Rey longed for the day when she would have all the galaxy at her fingertips. Not now, but soon. So soon that she could taste the feeling of victory on her lips. Weird but true. 

She had being throwing up more and more often and to be honest, it scared her. Rey had been thinking  _maybe_ she was pregnant then she shook the thought away because you can't get pregnant on your first time,  _right_? Rey walked the halls down to the main boardroom and felt nausea once again. She hated it but if it meant that she  _might_ have a child, she could bear it. Because of her being late and the thoughts of her being a mother all started to pile up and she headed towards the nearest bathroom to let it all out. Rey was now positive that she pregnant, all she would need now was a doctor's opinion and she could relieve the stress that the question was weighing down on her. Going back on her course toward the boardroom, Rey was deep in thought as to what her first meeting would be like. She opened the doors to the room and strolled in like she wasn't late. 

"You're late." Hux stated annoyed. Rey rolled her eyes at the comment. "Well someone has to look good around here and it certainly isn't you"  

"You decided to good for the meeting? Why when it's not going to revolve around you." Rey quickly noticed that Kylo was not at the meeting yet and started to question what was taking him so long. "Where is my husband, Phasma?" The Empress asked. Phasma didn't like Rey one bit, but knew that if she wasn't on Rey's good side she wouldn't be in calm waters with her supreme leader. "I'm sorry Empress, I do not know where he is or why he is not here yet. I do know that he got some disturbing news from the rebel alliance earlier today so he might in his room." 

Rey looked down at her feet and sighed. She wondered why Kylo hadn't told her about this earlier when she saw him this morning during breakfast while they were conversing with one another. She knew that he got disturbing news all the time, but if he didn't want to come out of his room and stay isolated, it must of been bad. 

She started to wonder what news he had gotten from those animals she used to call 'friends'. Rey couldn't stand the thought of them anymore as they were savages and knew nothing about politeness when exchanging words with the other side. They were ruthless and she still remembered the fights that the crew members had on occasions with one another.  Whenever those happened, she ended up with more work on the planes. Who was she, a queen, to be working on planes when she should be deciding people's fate. 

"Phasma, I'll be gone for a while. If our Supreme Leader comes back tell him I left to the medical center. If he doesn't return in a few days, then come find me and I'll know what to do." Rey stated forcefully. Hux was wary of what she had planned and decided to get something out of her. "What exactly do you mean,  _Empress_? As General I demand to know your plans on what you're going to do if our Supreme Leader does not return. As second in command it's also my-"Hold up, you are not second in command, I am and if you think that you are going to be able to run circles around me well then you sir, are wrong." The Empress seethed. Hux looked at the ground in anger for he could not think of a comeback then looked straight into her eyes and shuddered. 

They were ice cold with no heart inside. Hux cowered in fear with what he had said to her. He realized that she was a force not to be reckoned with and yet he had made the big mistake of doing just exactly that. "I believe that I will be leaving now." As Rey left the boardroom, she hummed a little tune. The walk down to the medical center was a short one and as she got there the med-nurse was surprised to see her. "Ah, finally I meet our new Empress. Yes, what have you come down to see me for." Rey chuckled at the lady's happiness. "I am here because I think I might be pregnant."

The med-nurse smiled and said "Well let us test that theory." 

After introducing herself as Mindy, the med-nurse took her samples of different things and came back five minutes later. 

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

 

* * *

 

 While Rey was getting exciting news of being a mother, Kylo was stressed out by the message sent by the rebels. Apparently, one of their own got onto the ship and was now on their guard. If he was correct, he would bet money that they sent FN-2187 as he most likely still had his uniform. Whoever got on the ship had one mission to complete and that was to kill him and the new Empress. He found it strange that they would suddenly turn their backs on a friend. Then again, what does he know about friends. His mother always pushed to try to make some and it just never happened as they all thought he was weird for one reason or another. The man who raised him never cared about him as he was barely in his life growing up. He never understood why they didn't like him and he probably never would, but he was fine with that. Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, he didn't need friends. All he needed was his queen by his side and the galaxy in his palm. 

He was becoming paranoid at the little things and it was't helping that he wore all black so it made the shadows more dominant. Kylo shed a tear in angst as he kneeled before his wedding picture. "My queen wherever you are, help me through this and let me succeed." Kylo tried to open up the force bond that the two of them shared but he closed it as quickly as he opened it as he was blinded with happiness from Rey. He wondered what could make her so happy and could come up with nothing. Kylo hoped she didn't know of the message he had received from her former friends. She now referred to those people as animals and savages and he couldn't have her worrying about him. 

He felt someone strange within the force and didn't know who it could be. If one of his stormtroopers was with the force, he may have a problem on his hands. Kylo realized at that moment that even if he had Rey at his side, he would have to take this mission on alone and seperate himself from her. The thought killed him but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want her getting hurt within the process of hunting them down.  

Kylo started to pace around in his quarters while mumbling to himself. He then remembered he had a very important meeting he had to attend. Kylo started to walk out the main boardroom when he felt a gun to his back. He reached for his saber and realized he left it in his quarters. Kylo froze as he was rendered defenseless.

"You are going to do as I say, alright, 'Supreme Leader'." FN-2187 whispered.


	3. How To Be On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kylo is caught by the rebels on board, Rey deals with the news of being a mother.

Rey's heart stopped for a second or two then went going again. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother,  _her, a mother._ Rey never would have thought in a million years that this would happen to her, not to say she wasn't happy. No, she was jumping for joy. Although, she was scared out her wits but with Kylo's help the new prince or princess would blossom into a great leader some day. Kylo. What would he say about the baby? He didn't seem like the type to prefer children and considering his childhood, Rey was wary about telling him now. 

"Mindy, thank you for this wonderful news. I am so ecstatic." Rey said happily. "You're welcome Empress and congratulations." The med-nurse spewed. "I want to go tell my husband about this, may I go or do you need me for anything else?"" The Empress asked. "No, You are free to go." Mindy smiled.

Rey thanked Mindy and went on her way to find Kylo. She hadn't seen him since breakfast and she was worried about him. Rey knew that he tried to connect with her through the force bond they shared, but she was busy talking with Mindy about the baby that she pushed him away. She was wondering if that had been a good decision or not. Well, if it wasn't, it already happened and she would have to deal with the consequences.

As Rey walked out of the medical center, she decided to take the long way round to her chambers and walk for a while. It felt good just to settle in with the fact that she was now a mother. As she walked she heard some scuffling going around and decided to check it out as she was supposed to keep everyone in order. Rey stopped suddenly as she heard some very familiar voices, one being the man she loved and the others, she hated with all her soul. 

Rey held her head high with purpose and tried her best to look sinister and cold. She walked slowly with all the purpose in the galaxy and strolled in on a scene she never expected to see. Rose and Poe were talking in front of Kylo as if he wasn't even there. FN-2187 had a blaster pointed at him and was questioning him on how he got her to join the darkside. 

"Well, what do we have here? The traitor stormtrooper and his boyfriend plus their little slut." Rey announced as she walked up to the the group. "Rey! It's so good to see you! Tell us, what has he done to you?" Rose questioned. "If you think that he made me this way, you are wrong. I saw the right within the darkside and I realized how naive I had been for trusting those who believed solely within the light." 

"What are you talking about? The light is the right way to go. We are the good side. All of us in the rebellion fight for the better good. We fight for the good of the people of the galaxy, including yours. Even if you have gone dark I'll still consider you my friend no matter what happens between us." Rose went to go for a hug and in return Rey brought out her saber. 

Rose took a step back and tripped onto her butt. Rey saw her chance as she lit up her lightsaber pointed it directly toward Rose's throat. "Things might not have changed for you but they have changed well enough for me. I am not your friend anymore. I am your enemy now and I am the Empress that rules over galaxy with an iron fist. Do you understand little girl?" Rey was pissed and horny at the same time. These types of conversations usually happened with her husband and then ended with sex that lasted for hours. It gave both of them pleasure to argue. However, that was not the case at the moment as she had other people involved. 

Rose was now cowering under the Empress's glare and with one swift flick of the hand, her head was on the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!!???? She used to be your best friend!" Poe and FN-2187 screamed at her as they cradled Rose's decapitated body. Rey shook her head and chuckled softly."Yes, she  _used_ to be my best friend, then I saw what was right and wrong within the galaxy and with that came the end of our little friendship. Both of yours included." 

What happened next seemed to go by so quick that it happened within a snap.

 

One second he was with her, the next, he had gone to the force...

 

A tear shed down Rey's face as Kylo dropped to floor in death. More and more seemed to fall on their on accord and for once, she didn't care that she was showing her feelings. Rey dropped to her knees and sobbed onto his body. She took the blade out of him and saw the his blood shimmer in the light. Rey wiped her tears and stood back up, this time without any feelings in her soul. She looked at the two men in front of her and stared at them as she licked the blade clean. 

Rey looked down and sighed, then glanced back up and saw the men before her trying to sneak off. She slowly raised her hand and started to force-choke them in her husbands honor. As they strangled in her grasp, Phasma, Hux, and the guard came around the corner and saw craziness.

Their emperor was dead, a stormtrooper and a rebel were being choked, and there was an unknown head rolling on the floor...

 


	4. No excuses can explain how long I have been away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no reason to be vacant from writing this long and I feel that I have to explain it to everyone that has read this and been disappointed that it is was on a cliff-hanger for about the longest time. This is something I need all of you lovely readers to hear and it's very important. Well, at least to me it is. Even though I don't know you or your looks, I still hold you in my soul. Cheesy, I know. But I hope it lifts the feeling you might get from reading this sad note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some things in this chapter that aren't the nicest of things, but I would still like if you could at least try to read them. They might trigger you, I really don't know. It might depend on who you are and your life experiences. Just take a risk and I hope I don't cause you any type of pain. That's one thing that I do not want.

I would start "Hey, did you realize that I hadn't posted in like, forever?" But the thing is, I'm just not that type of person. The type of person I actually am is one who ends up in mental hospitals all through out the year and never ends up learning her lesson for some weird-ass reason. Yes, I know that it is just so special to be out of mind in our land of being. However, never knowing when you'll truly be safe around yourself is a fear that always haunts you and chases you soul 'til the end of time.

I should start this off with saying that I have really, really, really bad memory problems, so I don't remember a lot of the details. But I do know that in the time of the middle of the month of June to the start of the month of July, I was having suicidal issues with myself. I only know this because I hear it all the time when I am at hospitals of either kind. Now at the time, I didn't have a job (I still don't have one) and when I am alone, my head starts to ramble with thoughts it shouldn't have.

It was some time during the week and I was by myself as my mother was at her job. Jealous I was. I had been feeling weird thoughts the last few weeks but I hadn't told anyone as I've never thought my feelings were that important to any person in my life, including myself. It turns out that these thoughts were the same I had felt before, the ideas that always led to me trying to kill my soul and mind. Somehow I ended up in the kitchen and looked around the small space just to come across the knives. We have many on our hands and for what reason, I know not. There are voices in my head that talk to me and sometimes take over my actions. At those times I become blank and frozen. This happened while I was in the kitchen and I ended up grabbing one of the knives that we own (obviously) and tried stabbing myself many times over and over. This did not work as my skin is a bit too thick or I'm guessing that is why it didn't work. Bad guess in many ways, but I am just me.

I realize how fake this sounds as,"Well, how could you know what you did if you were taken over by those so called voices?" This is something that many people have told me, including all three of my parental figures and family members who know about this problem. It does hurt, but hey, what's a girl to do?

Two days after my little incident with the knife, I finally told my mother what had happened and she was hurt that I hadn't told her sooner. This wasn't the first time for something like this to happen to me and it wasn't the last. She decided that I would go back to another mental hospital for the nth time so far in my great life. It was a different experience this time around since it was my first time on an adult unit. I'm not going to go in on how my time was there. You don't need to hear what happened.

Once I came back, things were very different between my mom and I. She was very careful around me and was also very forward into knowing everything and anything about my time in the mental hospital. I don't know if this was because she wanted to know for my safety and see if anything had gone wrong and then she could sue them for hurting me instead of helping. I love my mom, but she can be extra sometimes. I realized long after that I had ignored my dad in the two months that were to follow. Then at the end of those two months, I ended up at another mental hospital. All because I tried to jump of our apartment building a few times. I know I make it sound like doing that is nothing to worried about because to me it really wasn't, but to everyone else it was. Don't get me wrong, I did my best trying to call my dad at the hospital, but it doesn't really help when the caller ID is "Restricted Number". No one wants to answer to that since it usually doesn't end correctly.

My brother being the only one who picked up, I got to talk to him and just only him which in the end wasn't so bad, it just wasn't the best. This new hospital was weird because none of the staff here cared except for like, three of them. Then near the end of my stay there, I got to see the thing every person strives to see in their life.

An old man's plain naked ass. Yay me.

Either way, the night after I got out of that horrid place, I immediately started hearing voices once again. I know that this is nothing that none of you want to hear, but I just wanted you to know why I was gone so long. With the time that I now have on my hands, I make an effort to try writing again. Although I do have another story that I want to get started again just like this one, I will try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can forgive me for all the time I haven't given you in the past and know that I now have time to write a lot more often for all of you.
> 
> Please try forgive me, With All Love, Queen_HarleenQuinzel


End file.
